The Last Soda
by whelmed robin
Summary: The last can of soda ... Can only mean one thing WAR!


The Last Soda

Summary: The last can of soda in the fridge... Can only mean one thing WAR!

Notes: Just wrote this from boredom and experience.

Disclaimer: i dont own teen titans, mission impossible theme or the amazing invention of soda.

All the titans were just sitting watching tv and eating snacks like any other night, it was about an hour later that Beastboy was starting to get really thirsty because he had finished his soda about an hour ago and plus the tv show they were watching was REALLY starting to bug him it was something about boiling water or something along the lines of that .

So he got up and walked to the fridge, once he opened it he started to rumage through it and thats when he realised it, there was only one soda left in the fridge. He gasped , took it out and whistled to himself innocently as he slid it into his pocket and started to tip toe away.

He only got to the door when he heard Robin "Beastboy where are you going?" "Um...im just going to the bathroom" "What's that in your pocket?" " Oh it's... it's nothing!" Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask as he started walking towards beastboy once he looked at the thing in beastboys pocket he gasped once he realised what it was... A can of soda?

So he went to the fridge and looked around. There wasn't any soda left that means BB took the last can! once he looked up at the door he realised Beastboy was still standing there and now Raven, Cyborg and Starfire were all staring at him with confused and innocent stares.

So he closed the fridge door and looked at them all with his best fake confused look " What? " he said trying to sound as innocent as he could. " Nothing " they all said as he started walking away, Once he got to the door he smirked at Beastboy who gave him a suspicious look "Hey Beastboy" "Em.. Hey robin" "Wanna know a secret?" "Sure!" once Beastboy was close enough Robin reached into his pocket, grabbed the soda and ran like hell.

He heard Beastboy curse back at the door and started laughing histerically to himself. Once he rounded the corner he opened the can with his usual smirk on his face, But just as he was about to take a sip a fly came out of no where and turned into Beastboy and grabbed the soda off him. Beastboy started running away when he yelled "See ya boy wonder" "Come back here Beastboy!" "No way dude" Robin sighed to himself with a frown on his face "Damn it!" he thought to himself for a moment he didn't leave all his stuff with his old team.

He rummaged through his utility belt til he found what he was looking for... his voice changer. So when he caught up to Beastboy he kept in the shadow's, put the voice changer on and set the voice to mento's. "BEASTBOY!" " Huh!... Wait what!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "What do you mean? and wait how are you in the tower!?" "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! Dont you remember what we told you in the doom patrol?!" "Remember what? and im still confused?" "YOU'RE NOT ALOUD SODA! PUT IT DOWN THIS MINUTE!" with that Beastboy put the soda down and started running to his room thinking he had gone crazy.

Once Robin was sure Beastboy was gone he took off the voice changer, came out the shadow's and picked the soda up smiling to himself. "Poor, Poor naive Beastboy" Robin said shaking his head whilst still smirking, He started walking back to his room but once he rounded the last corner a black aroa surrounded the can and lifted it to the air. He had a confused look on his face for about a minute until he realised who it was and his face changed to disbelief... Raven. "Raven that's mine!" "Mine now Boy Blunder" "But that's not fair!" " Life's not fair" she said in her usual monotone voice and with that she went into her room and laughed quietly to herself as she heard Robin continuously chapping on her door and repeating her name saying it wasn't fair.

"Poor, nieve Robin" she said smirking to herself as she drank and finished the last can of soda.

Finished! R&R Please im still new at this but i think it turned out ok :D


End file.
